


Glass Tears

by DerpyPanda



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Family Member Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPanda/pseuds/DerpyPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makotos siblings die and his friends try to comfort him. Haruka's really bad at words. Makoto's mom breaks my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, and I started writing a little bit of it in my head on the toilet and then I rushed to my room to finish it before I lost the idea. Sorry in advance. Trigger warnings for family death and angst. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and very appreciated.

Makoto sat on a bed, his younger brothers bed, staring at the floor. He spiraled down a hole of thoughts and regrets, going deeper into his mind, unable to keep the darkness at bay. He was so lost that he didn't hear a faint knocking at the downstairs door, or the quiet creak as it opened.

Foot steps echoed softly in the abnormally quiet house as his best friend, Haruka Nanase, let himself in and walked up the stairs. Haruka stood in the door way to the twins bedroom, unsure what to say to the grieving boy in front of him. He stood there, staring for a while, wondering what was going through his head. 

Two weeks ago, Makotos siblings died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver.Their dad had been taking the twins to the pool for swimming lessons when a man in a suburban ran a red light and collided with their car. The twins died on the way to the hospital and their father was put into a coma. Makoto blamed himself for the accident, since he'd been sick and couldn't drive them himself. Haruka knew it wasn't his fault, everyone did, but Makoto refused to listen and stopped leaving the house, tired of all the pitying looks he was given. 

Haruka finally mustered up the courage to speak, but he was only able to whisper his friends name.  
"... Makoto." Said friend dragged his gaze from the green carpet at the sound of his name. The swimmers eyes lit up in recognition, but the light quickly died and was replaced by hollow sadness. Still, he forced a smile onto his face, the way he'd been doing ever since the accident. 

"Oh Haru... I didn't see you there. My mom probably called you over to come talk to me, right?" His smile faded and he continued on, not giving the raven haired swimmer a chance to respond. "Well, it's okay, you don't have to be here. Rei and Nagisa already tried talking to me, I just need some time alone..." Haruka watched him with a blank look, but inside he was shocked to see how much Makoto had changed from his usual selfless, cheery self. "No." Makoto frowned at him, confusion written on his face. That was all he had to say? "No..?" The taller boy parroted. Haruka sighed, clearly upset but Makoto couldn't understand why. 

"Your mom didn't call me. I came over here because I was concerned about you, no other reason." Makoto blinked,not sure what to say. Everyone else had seemed scared to talk to him, as if a few words might shatter him. What they didn't understand, was that he was already shattered and needed help putting the pieces of himself back together. But Haruka, he was his usual straight forward self. Some people would call him insensitive but for Makoto it was refreshing and cpuld even be endearing. 

"Thank you Haru, but -" Makoto began, but Haruka cut him off. "Just let me say this... Please." He added the last part as an after thought, realizing he might sound too harsh. Makoto nodded reluctantly, not in the mood for the "It's not your fault, you couldn't have prevented it" speech.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly beforehand, Haru said "I..care a lot about you Makoto, and I hate seeing you sad. I'm not expecting you to suddenly be okay, but please at least try. You won't be able to recover in a few days, but you have to remember that your friends are here for you. I'm here for you. Shutting yourself in isn't going to do anything good. You have to let us help.'' Makoto bit his lip, looking at the floor again. Hesitantly, Haruka reached out and hugged the Burnett. Makoto's face twisted into an ugly pout and sobs began to shake his body. 

"I know.. I know but they were so young Haru.." Makoto wimpered into his shoulder, his voice high pitched and muffled. "It's not fair, they never did anything to deserve to die!" Makoto sobbed. He leaned back, but kept within Harukas embrace. With a sniffle, he wiped snot from his nose."Ran wanted to swim so badly, she said 'I'm gonna swim just like you, big brother!' And naturally Ren followed her. They were too young. Why wasn't I there?" Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, but now he cried silently, holding himself.

" It's gonna be okay...I'm here for you" Haru whispered, not knowing what else to say, and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

It hurt him to see Makoto hurting so deeply, but he knew the best thing to do right now was listen.

Makotos shoulders shook and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling that familiar sadness overtake him. But this time he wasn't alone. Haru hugged his friend and let him cry himself out on his shoulder. Eventually he stopped, and Haru peaked down at him, only to find Makoto asleep. Letting one of his rare smiles show through, Haruka gently manovoured Makoto off of his shoulder and onto the small bed. 

Somehow, Haru managed to lay down and cuddle against him on the child's bed. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted to be close to Makoto, and this was the best he'd get, for a while at least. Maybe when Makoto was feeling better, he'd ask him out. As of right now though, he needed a friend more than a boyfriend and Haruka was willing to do that. Closing his eyes, Haruka fell into a dreamless sleep, the warmth of sleeping Makoto beside him helping him to drift off.

...............

An hour later, Makoto's mother found the two boys curled up together on Ren's bed. She had come to tell Makoto she was going to the hospital to visit his father, but quickly decided to let the boys sleep, knowing Mako wasn't getting much lately. She smiled sadly, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She'd often find her son sitting in here, crying alone. Each time she tried to calm him down as best she could, but he always refused to be comforted. 

It hurt that she couldn't help him, but she was barley keeping herself together as it was.

Turning away, she left the room quietly, glad that someone was able to help him, even if it wasn't her. Now she needed to help herself, for Mako's sake, and for her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading! (If you got this far xP) I hope you enjoyed reading it more than I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Writing is so much stressful then you'd imagine. But that's what makes me proud of this!  
> Hugs and love!  
> -Panda °(• ~ •)°
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Oh my goodness I didn't even realize since I was writing this at three AM but happy Fourth of July if you celebrate it. I need to sleep more...


End file.
